Aerial The Autobot - A Life Forgotten
by Xsnowhite1012X
Summary: A bot has been taken to Con HQ at the hands of Starscream, unaware of the imminent danger she's in, she must take up a side and fight for what she believes. Join Aerial as she battles her way though life in a search for identity & destiny, but most importantly a place to call home. It's not always easy being left behind & st likely a one shot. Hopefully not a Mary Sue.


This is a cross Universe FicThe scene where Elita One supposably dies in generation one, in my story Optimus never sees her again (if you're not familiar with generation one, just imagine he has a long lost girlfriend or something along those lines). Thus thinking she has died. In this story Elita One has been reprogrammed, whilst the deceptions did this they damaged her CNA triggering a memory loss. However the con behind all this secretly planned this all along to lure in a mindless Prime!

All rights belong to Primus, Hasbro, borrowed my myself and Michal Bay. I hope you enjoy how badly **StarScream ' _Parents_ ' Reformatted Elita One**

* * *

 _ **-AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS-**_

Rachet stood surveying Optimus Prime's weapon schematics when he found something rather particular. No, not really. Nothing unexpected of course; a lot of damage that needed repairing. "Great," he thought to himself. "Just something else to add to the unyielding list." The team's weapon specialist, Ironhide, was a few paces away testing out a new weapon that he had designed earlier. Ratchet ignored his calamity of noise and tried to focus on his work. Suddenly a notification singled his attention from his inbox. "What now?" He muttered allowed.

Whilst scanning the message he processed through all the scenarios and possibilities that the message could be about. "Please don't let it be Bumblebee needing more energon…" He seriously couldn't be bothered right now, usually he'd be more than willing to do anything for the team. Heck, he saved their lives on a regular basis. It was part of being a team member. They were his brethren. A warning sign showed up on his visor. This he had not prepared for. Ironhide looked over at him, curiosity evident in his features. Rachet opened the alert. What he saw shocked him. "My primus! Ironhide quick!" He said motioning him over.

"What is it Rachet?" Ironhide questioned him dully, heading over to him with a tired expression. It had been a long day for the team. It had been especially hard on Optimus and Bumblebee after the deactivation of Jazz.

Rachet dismissed his tone and informed him of the situation. "I'm receiving a distress signal." He said pausing to look at Ironhide. "I can barely decode the signal. I can't make out its origin," he said looking up expectantly at Ironhide as if to say, "Is this really happening?"

"Do you know what this means?" The two shared a moment of suspense as hundreds of thoughts cluttered their processors. "We're not alone." They spoke in unison.

* * *

 _ **-DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS-**_

"She's booting up!"

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"

"Don't shoot."

"Her systems are failing!"

"Look! Her optics are turning on!"

"Keep her on recharge."

"Where's the medic?"

"Put her in stasis, now!"

She resumed consciousness with a throbbing helm. What in Cybertron was happening in here? What was all the ruckus about? Stupid bots, woah wait! What are bots? Who was she? Her thought processor momentarily went blank as if searching for an invalid file. Just as she was contemplating this she was interrupted by a suspicious looking robot. He had an extremely broad chassis.

His red optics studied her. "Ahh, you're fully operational," he mused. His voice was seemingly hesitant. "I," he said gesturing to himself proudly, "am the one and only Starscream. I transform into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. And I will be overseeing your imminent recovery." He said with a sly smile.

She didn't really understand what he meant when he said he could transform but she had a feeling that with the amount of ego this bot had it wouldn't take much of a push to find out.

Starscream approached her carefully. He did not tell her who had appointed him to oversee her recovery, nor did he say as to the reason behind the decision. As long as she was in the dark on the operations currently taking place, the Autobots would learn nothing from her.

Ariel frowned. The servo to her helm glitched suddenly. She'd heard that name before. He strode closer to her. With each step her body shuddered with suspicion and anticipation. Her spark hammered in her breastplate as he approached her. What did this robot want from her? Was he friend or foe? Did he have the answers she so desperately desired?

He roughly took her mandible in his servo looking her over. She tried to pull away. At this, he released her from his grip. "Here," he said suddenly offering his servo, this time to help her up. Hesitantly she took it. He pulled her up his arm contracting as she let go. She fumbled her first step in millennia. He led her down a dark corridor lit with dim light. In the absence of shadows she could see etchings on his stern, metallic face.

"Why was I lying down?" She piped up breaking the still silence between them. If this crankcase of a robot was going to be so annoyingly vague she might as well get answers out of him one way or another. Sooner rather than later. She was rather curious as to where they were heading and to whom. Guilt edged its way to her spark. What had she done to get here? It appeared to be some sort of prison. Her helm throbbed at the thought.

Gruffly turning away he led her away from the dimly lit room they were in earlier, heading down a brighter corridor which was more spacious and had many corridors extending from it. Perhaps it was the main corridor. He led her down a few more corridors. Each looked exactly like the past one. "All will be revealed in a good matter of time," he said is a foreign language.

Her dialect function immediately found the dialect as English, a primitive language used by humanoids. How curious.

"As you have already obviously noticed, some things may seem unfamiliar to you," he said bemusing. "Your Cybertroniasknucleic acid (also known as CNA) was damaged in battle." He spoke with a hint of admiration.

He carried himself as if he knew everything and she was only a mere sparkling awaiting his next command. He sure was a curious… Robot, droid, thing? What _was_ he exactly? Ariel had strangely noticed many similarities between the two of them. Were they somehow related? Primus, don't tell me we're related! Wait, who on Cybertron was Primus? Cybertron? This was going to be a long orbital cycle…

"…resulting in memory chip damage," he concluded, noticing she was obviously not paying him heed.

She thought this through for a moment, reconnecting to what he mentioned previously. That did explain why she recognised him yet didn't know him. However much Ariel was intent on answers she could not deny her curiosity any longer. As Starscream continued rambling on she noticed the interior of their location expanding, becoming more and more detailed. Eventually she saw more robots. None of them shared the vibe of Starscream, if that was even his true title. She turned to him -just in time too- as he stopped in his tracks.

"Look around sparkling." There was that word again. "This is where you will train for the glorious combat yet to come!" He was undoubtedly prideful this one, probably decent in battle too. She shouldn't try his patience. She noticed his wings. A Seeker… Hmm. Definitely bred for battle.

"In time you too shall use this room to train." He declared this like she was his apprentice. Was she? She did not know just yet. She didn't want to be his anything. The very thought disgusted her.

"Starscream?" His optics narrowed at the sound of her voice. What did the wrench want now? He'd have to do something about her vocal processor later on - just in case she had the audacity to speak of their plans.

She spoke with uncertainty yet she was unusually calm. Was she not intimidated by the all-powerful Starscream? "What am I to you?" He was momentarily stunned by her inquiry. What to say, what to say? How could he possibly respond to such a remark. Thinking it over, he came to only one likely conclusion.

It wasn't exactly a lie but close enough to the truth that she wouldn't question his authority and supreme power. "You, young sparkling, are to be my apprentice." He jeered. He smiled as the femme thought it over.

Ariel wasn't taken aback at this. It was only logical, after all she had come to a similar conclusion. There were only a few more questions she needed answered but frankly Starscream was rather frightening. "W-What am I called?" Ariel called out to Starscream as she chased after him.

Ahh yes, she is -as I thought- intimidated. Or was it that she was displeased with the thought of being his 'apprentice'? Surely not. No, that wouldn't be the case. Now, what to call you? Starscream liked being in the position of power, and he would not give it up lightly. He didn't want to call her something honourable. No, that would not be a good idea. He certainly could not call her by her true name either of course. That would certainly relink her broken memory circuits.

She blinked at him, expecting an immediate reply, but he was lost somewhere deep within his Sentient Core. Did he even hear her? She wouldn't dare repeat herself. Blast it! She'd never know her name now.

"What was she once called?" He thought trying to get as much distance between them. He needed to alert Megatron, if only Megaton were here. He needed to clarify their plans for the femme. What would he do? He had not thought to prepare for his possible demise, unfortunately for him. Perhaps she would be harvested for her spare parts, energy or kept as their lord's personal pet. No, he wouldn't allow that. Another reason she should thank him for being the one to welcome her to earth. He was where he belonged, at the top of the food chain. In the meantime, he was at her disposal, not because he was below her but because she was an Autobot mule; a weakling. An idea formed in the Decepticon's mind. Aerial. I shall call her Aerial.'

"You are called Aerial." He spoke to her over his shoulder. As he stole a glance he realised she had finally caught up to him. His words seemed to form life into her eyes, a new found purpose.

"Aerial," she murmured. How fitting. It suited her personality hemisphere quite well.

Starscream continued to hobble around showing Aerial the layout of the lair. Eventually they returned to the medical bay where Aerial awoke a few Joors ago. "And this is your… Erm.." He trailed off, hoping she didn't notice how obviously it was a medical room.

"Quaters?" Aerial questioned.

"Ahh yes! Your quarter," he covered, trying to brush the topic. How unintelligent were these Autobots? "In a few Kliks more 'cons will be here to… tend to your needs.

"Why do you call yourself a… How do you say, con? I mean a con is negative in the context of pros and cons."

And I thought she wasn't smart. Why did she always have to be asking these, questions! Argh stupid Autobot. "Ahh yess. It is short for Decepticon. It is what we are. We were created by the Quintessons as military weapons. However we were created sentient and so we rebelled." "Hopefully that will shut her mandible," he snickered to himself.

From behind them a voice echoed his previous thoughts. "A war was waged and generations later here we are. Still alive and kickin'…" She was now very much aware of his presence. She gave him a speculative glance before giving him her attention, intent of listening. "We're called by many names. Some call us Cons', others such misguided names, but we are best known as Decepticons, meaning deceptive constructs. We're also known as Destrons. Some factions of Decepticons are called The Fallen."

"That's enough for now Soundwave." Starscream screeched. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?" He hissed. The Con gave a disgusted grunt and headed back the way he came.

"What was all that about?" Aerial asked.

"Blast it." He said sighing. "Never you mind. That's know-it-all Soundwave for future reference. He can't help himself." Just then three 'Cons stepped into view. "Ahh about time!" Starscream praised excitedly. "Now we can get down to business."

One of them had a dark blue looking outer armour. "We have our orders," said the first, giving her a strange feeling as he ignored her presence as if she was below him. How disrespectful. "Let the process begin."

The second one's optics fixated on Aerial before turning its back. That's when they began to whisper, making her feel uncomfortable. She felt like she was the only one holding a weapon at a peace party. Something like that. She heard Starscream's voice rumble 'Barricade', that was probably his name, or a place at least. Then another unusual term, 'Brawl'. The third Starscream referred to as Scorponok. They spoke in terms unfamiliar to Aerial so that she would not understand what they were saying, occasionally glancing at her and looking away to continue their private conversation. Aerial knew something bad was going on, and it obviously involved her.


End file.
